Las letras pequeñas
by Mactans
Summary: Nunca hay que subestimar a los hermanos Holmes y eso lo aprenderá John a la mala/Continuación de "Contrato". OoC-AU
Hola, a petición del público escribí una segunda parte para mi fic Contrato (que pueden pasar a leer si quieren si no, pues no), espero sea de su agrado y las/os haga reír un poco.

 **Las letras pequeñas  
**.  
._

.

John venía subiendo las escaleras del 221B con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, acababa de tener la más descontrolada y ruda sesión de sexo del mes ¿quién hubiese pensado que Sara tenía esas tendencias tan torcidas? Lástima que la mujer se cansara tan pronto, porque John podría seguir haciéndoselo durante días, no por nada era el demonio de la lujuria.

Cuando llegó al umbral de entrada a la sala del apartamento se quedó quieto intentando deducir que carajos estaba pasando justo en el centro de la sala; las ventanas no tenían puestas las cortinas, lo cual permitía que los rayos del sol entraran de lleno en el recinto y en el suelo, sentado en posición de loto estaba Sherlock, vestido solo con su pantalón de pijama dejando su torso al aire, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar muy concentrado.

-Sherlock…

-Shh…

-Oye Sherlock…

-Shhh…

-¿Estas bien?

Sherlock dejo escapar un exasperado suspiro y lo volteó a ver -¿Qué tan difícil es que te calles y dejes de desconcentrarme?- le dijo molesto.

-Uy, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti- le contestó airado el doctor, acto seguido se dio la vuelta para subir a su habitación.

-Estoy practicando- dijo Sherlock de pronto, John se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada, lanzando la pregunta muda de "¿Qué estabas practicando?", Sherlock cerro los ojos y dijo –Estoy practicando como hacer fotosíntesis.

-…

-…

-(silencio incómodo)-

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- preguntó con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-No, mi vida sería más sencilla si mi cuerpo aprende a producir su propio alimento- contesto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición en que lo encontró cuando llego.

-¿Eres consciente de que nosotros no poseemos las células necesarias para poder llevar a cabo esa reacción biológica?- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, para ser un genio Sherlock a vece actuaba como un idiota.

-Yo creo en el poder de la mente, John- contestó con los ojos cerrados –En eso y en la modificación genética- medio murmuró pero el médico pudo oírle.

-¿Modificación genética?- repitió John mientras analizaba lo dicho por su amigo, luego volteo a ver al suelo, justo a un lado de su compañero y descubrió un montón de tubos de ensaye con un contenido dudoso así como un par de jeringas usadas -¡¿Pero qué mierdas te hiciste, Sherlock?! –exclamó alertado.

Sherlock volteó a ver a su compañero para explicarle la situación, pero al ver la expresión totalmente desencajada del rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Tu cara!

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- dijo enojado -levántate, debemos ir al hospital.

-No me he hecho nada John, cálmate- le dijo entre risas ahogadas.

John le lanzó una mirada fulminante -"Nada más no te calcino ahora mismo por qué deseo quedarme con tu alma, estúpido Sherlock"- pensó molesto –Ok, entonces voy a preparar la cena, de seguro no has comido.

Sherlock torció la boca –No tengo hambre- dijo rápidamente.

-Necesitas comer Sherlock, llevas dos días sin hacerlo y dudo que la fotosíntesis te nutra- contestó

-Le vendería mi alma al diablo si un día logro vivir sin tener que perder el tiempo en cosas tan estúpidas como comer y dormir- declaró enojado.

John lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, luego su rostro se transformó en un rictus malvado y una sonrisa perversa se instaló en sus labios -"Ahora es el momento"- pensó.

-Oh, querido Sherlock, eso se puede solucionar- comentó con voz cantarina.

Sherlock lo volteó a ver y se sorprendió no solo por el cambio en la expresión facial de su amigo, sino por el par de enormes cuernos que coronaban su cabeza, así como la cola que se mecía en su espalda baja.

-Okay, acepto que esto no me lo esperaba- declaro el pelinegro intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-Pues si mi estimado amigo, no soy precisamente un humano y llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una oportunidad como ésta- le dijo –Si tú me das lo que quiero yo cumpliré tu mayor anhelo.

-¿Cómo un genio?- le preguntó con los brazo cruzados.

-No- contesto molesto, pero como que no intimidaba mucho con ese esponjoso suéter beige y esos pantalones holgados color café, honestamente esta nueva versión de John era la cosa más adorablemente graciosa del mundo, algo así como un erizo-demoniaco de felpa.

-¿Cómo un hada?

-No.

-¿Cómo un duende irlandés, como Jim?

-No.

-¿Cómo un X-Men?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-No lo sé, pero si tienes cuernos supongo que eres un mutante, eso o Sara te está engañando, cualquiera es posible…

-Un mutante no podría cumplirte un deseo.

-¿Cómo Santa Claus?

-¿Pero qué mierdas? No, no y no, ¡Yo soy un puto demonio idiota!

-Hey tranquilo, tampoco te digas así, está bien que no eres muy brillante pero…

-¡Te estoy diciendo idiota a ti! ¡Idiota!

-Qué violento John, seguro eres el demonio de la ira, eso explicaría tus hemorroides- declaro con indiferencia.

-Yo no tengo hemorroides- aclaró molesto.

-¿Entonces por qué caminas raro? Eso de que según tienes una cojera psicosomática me suena a mentira- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quieres saber por qué camino raro?- le dijo con una sonrisita de lado y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza –Bien, yo camino raro por qué… -John le indico que se acercará con un movimiento de mano, el otro así lo hizo, entonces el rubio le susurró al oído -Por qué esto…- se palmeó la pierna izquierda- no es precisamente mi pierna. –le dijo en un tono sugerente, Sherlock se alejó de él mientras lo veía ligeramente horrorizado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- ahora fue el turno de John para reír ante la expresión de su compañero.

-De seguro la tienes pequeña- le dijo resentido.

-Bueno, es cierto que mi pene no sustituye a mi pierna izquierda, pero deja decirte que la tengo grande- declaro orgulloso.

-Mentiroso.

Entonces John se abrió el cierre del pantalón, se la saco y ¡Plaf! hasta levanto el polvo del suelo.

Sherlock: O_O

John: B-)

-Acepto que es impresionante- dijo Sherlock una vez que supero el shock –No sé cómo no lo note antes, digo no es como si la pudieras esconder así como así, a menos que…- Sherlock miro a John y su cara se fue poniendo roja poco a poco producto de sus pensamientos.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, no- dijo John

-…te la metas por el culo- terminó de decir.

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no- John estaba realmente ofendido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, te cierras como un candado!

-Ugh, que asqueroso eres, ya no veas tanto porno- le acusó el rubio.

-Es ilógico que no la haya notado antes.

-Es que me la enredo en la cintura, me da dos vueltas y me sobra, por eso uso suéteres holgados- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Ja, ja, ja, que crédulo- John estaba botado de la risa, es que si le decía que usaba su largo miembro de bufanda capaz y le creía –Claro que no, solo la encojo, soy un demonio, puedo modificar, desaparecer y aparecer partes de mi cuerpo a voluntad ¿Qué no ves los cuernos sobre mi cabeza?

-De cierta manera eso tiene lógica- declaró –Supongo que debes de ser el demonio de la lujuria ¿no?

-Brillante- dijo sarcásticamente –que bueno que ya aclaramos el punto- luego se metió el miembro en los pantalones de nuevo.

-¿Y en que consiste lo que me estas proponiendo?

-Es un contrato, tú me das tu alma y yo a cambio evito que tengas la necesidad de comer o dormir- le explico con una sonrisita perversa cruzando su regularmente afable rostro.

-No, yo puedo manejar eso, la mente esta sobre el cuerpo- contraatacó el pelinegro.

-¿En serio?- contesto burlón.

-Si

-En algún momento tu cuerpo necesitará comida o morirás de inanición y lo sabes- le recordó.

Sherlock se quedó pensando un rato y muy a su pesar concluyó en que el rubio tenía razón.

-Además- continuo John –Si ayudo a tu cuerpo a evadir las necesidades básicas yo ya no tengo que estarme preocupando de que te mueras antes de que tu alma sea mía.

-Me parece justo ¿dónde firmo?- le dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil? Vaya, que bien- se dijo el rubio contento, luego tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta y –Yo, el Demonio de la Lujuria que viene del Reino muy muy cercano, tan cercano que lo estas pisando, hago un trato contigo- entonces apareció un papel descolorido en su mano y una pluma en llamas en la otra –Solo pon una gota de tu sangre en la línea punteada, tus iniciales en el margen de la hoja y tu firma en la línea de hasta abajo- le indicó.

-Deja lo leo, no vaya ser que me hagas firmar un pacto de unión con Anderson, suficiente tengo con haber tenido la desgracia de haber coincidido en el mismo espacio geográfico que él, como para que encima deba de vivir con él- murmuró molesto mientras tomaba el pergamino entre sus manos.

-Claro, tómate tu tiempo- le contestó mientras iba a la cocina a buscar algo resbaloso que le sirviera, porque en su lujuriosa mentecilla ya hurgaba un plan para poder follarse al pelinegro –Uhm, manteca de cerdo, con eso me bastará…

-Listo- le informó Sherlock desde la sala, John rápidamente se guardó el frasquito en la bolsa del pantalón y fue al encuentro con el pelinegro, una vez ahí con emoción desbordada casi le arranca el papel a su compañero –No lo puedo creer, firmaste…- murmuro incrédulo -¡Firmaste! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!- le dijo mientras una sonrisa turbia adornaba su rostro, Sherlock lo miraba impasible y con los brazos cruzados, el cuerpo de John comenzó a cubrirse por un vello obscuro, sus cuernos crecieron y su complexión física se hizo más tosca y grande rompiendo su ropa en el proceso, su cara se deformó como la de un ternero -¡Tu alma me pertenece!- declaró con voz grave -¡Eres mi esclavo Sherlock Holmes! ¡No puedes negarte a nada de lo que te pida! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Sherlock comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y su piel se ponía extremadamente sensible, se retorcía en su sillón con desesperación, entonces notó como se formaba una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

-Todo aquel que haga un trato conmigo en automático se vuelve un adicto al sexo, un ninfómano que espera ser rellenado por mí _leche_ \- declaró el demonio al tiempo que crecía un poco más, sus ropas se desgarraron, su pantalón se rompió por completo liberando su enorme miembro erecto –Voy a destrozarte Sherlock y te gustará…

Sherlock se agitó en su asiento, estiró la mano debajo del cojín del sillón en el que estaba y saco un paquetito metálico.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Un condón? Querido Sherlock, a mí solo me sirve una bolsa de plástico para pan y de hecho me queda justa- declaro con una risita burlona.

-Es para mí- aclaro Sherlock, luego se bajó el pantalón del pijama para colocárselo en su miembro erecto –No creas que yo voy a ser una brocheta humana y menos contigo, no tengo ganas de que un glande me entre por el culo y me salga por la boca, paso.

-Qué gráfico, gracias por la imagen mental- dijo John con una mueca perversa- pero deja te informo que yo nunca he sido el pasivo de nadie, soy un demonio no un maldito súcubo, además no es como si te estuviera preguntando- dijo mientras lo acechaba como un depredador.

John ya tenía bien ubicada a su presa, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella cuando ya no se pudo mover.

-¿Qué mierdas…?- murmuro mientras trataba de mover sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos -¡Sherlock!

El mencionado le ignoro.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock, te estoy hablando, maldito bastardo!

-¿A quién? ¿A mí?- le dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

-¡Si! O ¿ves a otro maldito Sherlock en ésta habitación?- Le rugió furioso mientras trataba de despegar su pie derecho del suelo.

-¿Leíste las letras pequeñas del contrato?- cuestionó Sherlock mirándolo fijamente al tiempo que sobaba lentamente su miembro.

John apareció de nuevo su contrato y en una esquinita de la hoja, justo debajo de las iniciales de Sherlock, escrito con tinta decía:

 _Si el contratante logra que el contratado diga su nombre 3 veces antes de que se cumpla la primera luna después de celebrado el contrato, el contratado se quedara inmóvil hasta que el contratante lo decida. Si el contratante logra que el contratado diga su nombre 7 veces antes del ocaso del día en que se celebró el contrato, todo lo estipulado en éste documento se revierte, siendo el contratante el dueño del contratado_.

-¡Esto es una pendejada! ¡Libérame ahora mismo!- bramó enfurecido el rubio, de su trompa de ternero salían exhalaciones de fuego y sus ojos comenzaron a obscurecerse.

Sherlock se levantó grácilmente de su sillón y lo miró altivamente –Transfórmate en humano- le ordenó.

Al instante John comenzó a disminuir su tamaño y el vello desapareció, regresando a su apariencia humana, completamente desnudo, pues su ropa había quedado destruida en su primera transformación.

Sherlock iba a dar una orden más pero un doloroso gemido escapo de su boca y John le regaló una sonrisa torcida –La ansiedad por el sexo te volverá loco Holmes y yo voy a disfrutar como poco a poco pierdes la cordura- y soltó una larga y macabra carcajada.

-De rodillas, con el pecho en el suelo, ahora- volvió a decir y John lo tuvo que hacer.

-Esto te costará muy caro asqueroso mortal de mierda…- siseó John desde el suelo –Y aunque me folles nunca sentirás placer ni podrás correrte- dijo

Sherlock lo miro condescendientemente -Tú me has dado la maldición de la ansiedad por el sexo, es cierto, pero con esto yo si podré sentir placer- le dijo mientras le enseñaba un anillo metálico con una gema negra incrustada, John lo miró atónito –Y además de calmar la maldición durante 40 minutos, cada vez que tengamos sexo se alargará mi tiempo de vida, en pocas palabras seré inmortal y podré tener sexo contigo durante una eternidad, lindo ¿no?- terminó de decir Sherlock mientras sonreía como un demente.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto? Y ¡¿De dónde sacaste el anillo?!- grito John mientras se agitaba en el suelo, definitivamente aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos, de haber sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo (y lo que le iban a meter xD) se habría alejado de ese Holmes hace mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermano me informó de todo y me dio este regalito- contestó mientras se acomodaba a espaldas del rubio.

John estaba en shock, ese maldito pelirrojo era la maldad andando, debió de haberlo arrojado al Támesis cuando pudo… ¡Greg! ¡Debía informarle a su amigo que estos hermanos les tendieron una trampa! Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo cuando algo luchaba por entrar en él.

-¡No seas hijo de puta! Méteme un dedo primero

-Dudo mucho que tú lo hubieses hecho conmigo, ahora relájate o te dolerá más.

-No, no ¡No!

\- 8 horas y 17 _rounds_ después-

-Ya… ya, espérate, me arde el recto- le suplico el pobre y desvalido John, tener sexo cada 40 minutos lo estaba matando, el único punto bueno es que muy probablemente jamás sufriría de estreñimiento con los aguado que le estaba quedando el asunto... bueno, como demonio podía curarse muy rápido pero la sensación era extraña.

-Tienes razón, me voy a bañar mientras descansas un rato, te voy a dejar aquí solo, para que veas que hay confianza.

-¿De verdad tienes confianza?- preguntó John

-Claro.

-¿De veras? ¿De veras?

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-¿Entonces por qué me dejas atado a la cama?- le reprochó el rubio.

-Bueno, confió en mí, no en ti- sonrió, después se dio media vuelta y entró al baño.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró John comenzó a intentar zafarse del cabezal de la cama -"Estúpido Mycroft que le dio éstas estúpidas sogas al estúpido Sherlock"- maldecía mentalmente, de repente pudo sacar sus manos, rápidamente soltó sus pies, busco como loco algo para cubrir su denudes, justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de otro ser demoniaco cerca –"mierda"- pensó, luego corrió a la puerta, la abrió y:

-¡Greg!

-¿Qué pasó John? ¿Viste al diablo?–Dijo mientras se reía de su propio chiste, sin embargo el rubio no se reía, al contrario, estaba agazapado a su abrigo.

-Llévame lejos Greg, sálvame de ese saco de hormonas –Le rogó

-¿Hablas del frígido de Sherlock? –Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, sí del mismo –le contestó, luego se acercó a él y le susurró –Ya lo sabe e hicimos un trato.

-¿Y luego? Se supone que deberías de estar feliz, tú siempre quisiste su alma ¿no? –Le dijo mientras se quitaba de encima las manos del rubio.

-Sí, pero parece que el muy desgraciado está liberando todas las hormonas que reprimió durante su pubertad y adolescencia ¡Me está matando! –Exclamó horrorizado.

-John, somos inmortales –Le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Y tú eres el demonio de la lujuria, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes! –John lo miraba aterrado -Lo que pasa es que…

Y de la nada apareció Sherlock, puso su mano sobre la boca de John y volteó a ver a Greg con una sonrisa fingida –Hola Gavin, que gusto verte, pero por el momento estamos ocupados, no vuelvas por aquí, yo iré a NSY la próxima semana, adiós –Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sherlock mantuvo inmovilizado al rubio hasta que oyó los pasos de Lestrade alejarse de la entrada, luego lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Estando en la sala lo soltó, el rubio tenía toda la intensión de correr a encerrarse al baño pero:

-Detente- ordenó Sherlock y el rubio se quedó plantado en su sitio, en medio del pasillo que conduce al baño, de espaldas a Sherlock –Así que… tratando de escapar ¿eh?- murmuro el pelinegro detrás de él –Necesitas un castigo- declaró y acto seguido se escuchó el sonido de un látigo ser azotado contra el suelo –Y justo ahora quiero experimentar algo nuevo- el rubio comenzó a temblar, las cosas le habían salido jodidamente mal, cuánta razón tenía su papá Satán cuando le decía que mejor fuera político o abogado, pero no, vio el culo redondo de Sherlock y lo siguió como idiota, así se deben de sentir las polillas cuando se acercan a la luz que las electrocuta y pensar que por muchos años los consideró los insectos más idiotas del mundo.

-Hey, no te pongas tenso- murmuro Sherlock contra su oreja, luego camino frente a él para poder pasar a su habitación, los pies de John le siguieron automáticamente aunque con sus manos se aferraba al marco de la puerta su cuerpo se esforzaba por ir hacia Sherlock quien solo lo miraba divertido, John lo ignoró y se concentró en que sus manos no se zafaran, después de unos minutos el pelinegro habló –Suéltate John, prometo no lastimarte… mucho.

John lucía aterrado, sus manos se soltaron en contra de su voluntad y cayó dentro de la habitación, levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro, quien ya se había cambiado las ropas, ahora vestía un ajustado corsé de látex a juego con un short del mismo material y el mencionado látigo descansaba en su mano.

-Oh no…

-Oh si…

Y la puerta del dormitorio se cerró.

.

FIN

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Hasta aquí la segunda y última parte de esta historia, espero les haya gustado.

Nota: Si, fumo de la verde mientras escribo ja xD


End file.
